


A Dragon Walked into a Bar...

by verum_et_mendacium



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crack Treated Seriously, Fantastical Au, M/M, Magic, small amount of language, thominho week fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verum_et_mendacium/pseuds/verum_et_mendacium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho really wasn't prepared for how his night was going to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dragon Walked into a Bar...

**Author's Note:**

> Another repost from tumblr that I did for thominho week.
> 
> Minho's POV
> 
> Everything in italics are Minho's thoughts

It was supposed to be a simple assignment, quick and dirty. If anyone had told him a group of thieving dragons would walk into the bar Minho would have laughed his ass off, but guess the joke’s on his shuck face. And it was the beginning of a very bad joke.

_Ok Minho this is your third goddamn try. Don’t fuck it up. Even if you haven’t seen a smile that pretty in ages. Oh good now’s your chance to slip it into his drink while he’s looking at…that group of extremely preppy people who just walked into a seedy dive bar on a Saturday night… Don’t think about it too hard. Shit. He’s looking this way again. Not that that’s a bad thing he can look all he wants. No! You’re not supposed to actually be flirting with the job slinthead. Just smile and nod._

“Hey so I know this usually happens at the end of the night, but I was wondering if you would like to meet up again sometime?”

_Just smile and nod. – Wait. Did he just ask me out? Shit. Shit. I just agreed to seeing him again._ Bang! Bang! _…and now I dropped that vile._

“Everyone on the ground! This is a stick up!” shouted Prep 1 with a gun pointed to the ceiling. The rest pulled out their own weapons; guns, knives, bats, _where the hell did they fit those?_ and started shoving lagging patrons to the ground.

As they move to the floor Thomas leans over and whispers in his ear. “Is this hole in the wall bar actually about to get robbed by a bunch of people in polo shirts and khaki?”

Minho just looks at him for a moment. “We are definitely on the same wavelength.” _Oh whoa step away from the pretty lips. Look away from the pretty eyes._ Minho sees a big, tough, bald guy, typical biker fair, giving the robbers suspicious looks as they held up the bartender. _Honestly does she even care? She’s not even pretending to be scared._

“He’s going to try to be a hero isn’t he? Never try to be a hero.” Thomas whispers into his hear. _Again! He really needs to stop doing that. Did he get even closer?_

“Really? You struck me as the hero type lover boy.” Minho is trying and failing to keep the smile of amusement off his face. 

“Shut up! We mean business!” Prep 3 yelled at them waving his gun around.

Just then the arguing between the bartender and Prep 2 escalated. Honestly Minho’s not even worried. If anyone could take on 5 people with weapons single handedly it’d be her. He’s seen it. Using the distraction biker guy jumped Prep 4 trying to wrestle away the bat. _And wow. Losing. How is he losing? He’s got at least one hundred pounds on her._

As Minho and Thomas exchange confused glances Thomas lays a hand on Minho’s back. “I don’t have a good feeling about this.” _Were his eyes always that dark? Or face that serious? What happened to average Joe guy? What the fuck is with this mission?!_

“Shit”

Minho tears his eyes away from Thomas’s face. “What?” _Oh I should’ve asked for more money._

The preps had had enough apparently and decided to forgo the human façade growing taller and larger with thick scales and long sharp claws. _And tails oh god they have tails._ Tails that were more like personal weapons, some even having spikes along the length of them. Their faces start forming long snouts full of teeth that remind you why smiles should be considered warnings.

The bar descended into chaos. The shadier of the customers trying to fight back and the rest just screaming in fear. 

“Minho come on we need to go.” Thomas says pushing him toward the door.

It would’ve been easy too, considering how close they were to the exit, had fate not chosen that moment to flatten Minho with Prep 5. 

_I just can’t catch a shucking break. Who ever heard of a purple dragon anyway?_ Minho shoves him off, but not before his claws can catch and drag down Minho’s side.

“Minho!” Thomas’s eyes glow a hellish red while Minho’s widen in shock as the preppy dragon erupts in deep gashes making a horrid pained sound.

Minho swears his ears are ringing with the stunned silence in the bar and his back burning from the rage filled eyes of the other dragons as Thomas drags him up and out the door and the dragons start to give chase. 

_Think Minho. Just think. You’re racing away from bar robbing weredragons with a guy who just butchered one of their friends and is now smiling like he’s having the time of his life. Definitely should’ve asked for more money._

Crouching behind a dumpster gasping for breath Thomas reaches out to Minho.

“Whoa. Hey no touchy!”

“I just want to help. I can heal you.”

“Says the creepy shank who just killed someone and knows my name even though I never told him.”

Thomas just laughs. _This isn’t funny shank._ “That’s rich coming from the guy trying all night to poison me.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” _And I’m totally not slowly backing away._

“It’s ok it’s a good thing.” Thomas says reaching out to catch his hand. “I’ve been looking for you for a while now. You’re pretty good at keeping off the grid.” 

“Ok. Now I really have no clue what you’re on about shank.” Minho tries pulling his hand back with no luck.

“You’re going to come work for me.” _Ah I really shouldn’t be attracted to a smile so wicked. Focus Minho!_

“What makes you think I’ll just do as you say?”

“I have a need of a killer of your style. I promise I pay much better than Marco. I also promise that we’ll have a lot of fun.”

_You’re stronger than this Minho. Much stronger than the hot guy pressing you up against the wall. Just focus on the pain._ Thomas runs his hands down Minho’s sides stealing away the hurt and leaving only pleasant warmth behind. _That’s fine. Plan B. …I don’t have a Plan B. …Guess it wouldn’t be too bad to know this guy. Connections are everything in the underground. Wouldn’t hurt to have such a powerful warlock in my pocket. Even if every day's like this you don’t exactly become a killer without preparing to die yourself. Nice job convincing yourself Minho._

“Are you in Medicine Man?”

Minho’s only answer is to wrap his hands around the back of Thomas’s neck and drag him into a searing kiss. 

_The details can wait till later. Yeah. I could get used to this._


End file.
